Donquixote's Doflamingos
by SiCoticSymphony
Summary: (One-Shot) Charlotte de Clisson has found herself targeted by the infamous Donquixote Doflamingo.


Something was wrong. The ships sailing at full speed, straight towards mine, the jolly roger painted on the cloth sails. A white skull bearing a smile with a diagonal line cutting it into halves. It was a obvious mark of who was coming for me, for my crew, my ship. Something was horribly wrong. I looked out, pulling the rings out of the telescope, I saw the man himself. Donquixote Doflamingo, captain of the Donquixote pirates. A fearsome band lead by a terrifyingly strong wielder of the String String Fruit. His tall self, standing of the bow of the ship, taunting me with a wicked smile. I could see the brightly colored pink feather coat even without the scope and still, his twisted smile directed toward me.

My crew was just as scared as I was. Why was one of the Shichibukai coming after me? I took enough precautions to not get notice by any pirate, at least, any pirate I couldn't take on. What mistake did I make?

"Hey, Charlotte de Clisson!"

I buried the scope and rushed to turn around, sprinting toward the ship's wheel, yelling at the top of my lungs, "Go, go, go! Full sail, turn this thing around!" my first mate had already grabbed a hold of the wheel and was already turning it at fast as he could.

I hurried up the deck, dodging the other crew members. I glanced behind, a foolish mistake, Doflamingo was gaining on me. Alec knew, "Charlotte!"

"I know!" I skipped the steps leading up to the wheel, where my first mate stared back at me in fear.

I joined Alec, standing beside him almost out of breath, "What do we do?"

He looked hopeless, "Nothing, Charlotte, there's nothing." and I followed his new stare. The ship, much larger than mine, rammed into the side of the ship, tearing the wood apart and setting my crew members off their balance. I had fell but I didn't have to lift myself up. A strong hand grip my shirt and lifted me up and I came face to face with the man himself.

"Well, hello, Char. It seems we have a lot of talking to do." he was grinning as he dragged me off of my burning ship.

I passed in horror all my crew members being slaughter and to my surprise, I saw Alec laying in a pool of his own blood. Tears escaped, but it didn't matter, no one, nothing was there to comfort me. My ship was in flames and sinking and now, I'm headed to his.

I still had no clue why though. I was tired of the pirate life, both me and Alec, and we both wanted a care free normal life. But now, neither of us, well, at least, he couldn't achieve that. When we decided that enough was enough, we stayed away from the dangerous seas, the paths, and tried our best not to dock on any island that was infamous for pirates. We did our best but Doflamingo caught up, somehow and it frustrated me beyond belief.

"Char, don't space out."

I stared up at him, watching him as he was watching me, "What do you want from me?"

He bent down, sitting on his haunches, his feathered coat engulfing him, truely making him look like the flamingo he tries to be. He grinned, "You, " he pointed with a slender finger, "happen to have a similar bounty that rivals mine. I'm interested in how strong you could really be."

I laughed hopelessly and moved around in the ropes. I was attached to the mast, the tight ropes constricing me completely. Luckily I was sitting down, "I won't fight you, you'll win."

He laughed and inched his way closer to me and with one swift movement, his hand went to my thoart and he leaned in, "I never said you had to fight me." then in another movement, backed away and stood straight, "In fact, you're not going to fight anyone." he had walked and turned to the side, his back facing me, "I'm going to sell you."

I scoffed, but I was scared. Being sold wasn't my plan for happiness, "How's that going to prove how strong I am?"

He turned back toward me, his hands on his hips, "Just because I mentioned your bounty, doesn't mean I'm talking about the strength you used to get it."

I furrowed my brow, giving him a questioning look, "So..."

He walked back to me, "The strength of your will, Char, what else?"

"And so far..." he stood in front of me and pocketed his hands, raising one leg and resting his foot on my forehead, "It's looking pretty weak." and then gestured with his head to the tears rolling down my face.

"Captain!"

His attention was diverted toward one of his crew members rushing toward him, with a slight panic, "Captain, the ship! It's..." but, the man had no time. The ship shifted and everyone fell forward. Doflamingo kept his balanced and groaned, "What now?"

I couldn't look to see what made the famous ship crash. I mean, the ship was huge, stacked with armor enough to defend hundreds of attack, what could have possibly hit the ship that hard. But this was my chance, I could leave, escape, somehow. I saw nothing around me, no second boat to slip on and sail away. I would have to swim if I had to. I really wanted to.

The ropes were a problem but I had time. Doflamingo had his attention on something else and so did all his men so now, I started to struggle. I managed to move my arm to the front, wriggling it toward the sheath carrying my hidden sword attached to my thigh. I wrapped my fingers around the hilt and to my surprise, I unshealthed it and started to cut away at the ropes. He didn't even bother taking away my weapons. I chuckled as I broke free, standing, but I soon fell back down.

The ship had shifted again but this time, it was more severe. I was sliding down to the front of the ship and fast. It was sinking and it had somehow cracked in half. I saw the crew fall down with me but I didn't see Doflamingo. And it didn't matter because the next thing I knew, I was underwater, freezing as the sudden deep chill touched my skin.

I woke up next to a camp fire in the dead of night.

"So Char finally decided to enjoy this fire with me. Good morning."

Doflamingo sat adjacent from me, stabbing the fire with a stray stick. I noticed now that we were on an island full of snow. The area we sat around was cleared of some snow, leaving room for the sand for s to sit comfortably on. I sat up though when I saw him grinning.

"How'd we end up here?"

He threw the stick in the fire, "Iceberg, out of nowhere, wrecked my ship and drowned my entire crew. I mean, my crew, my ship!" he didn't sound angry, just more surprised, just like me.

He stood up and made his way slowly over to me, "And now, we are stuck on this island, marooned practically." he took a seat next to me and stared into the fire.

I didn't move. I mean, sure I was horrified of him, of how strong he was and what he could do, but what could I do. I was on an island, he'd easily find me, maybe even kill me. I now have to depend on him for my survival.

"Char?"

I looked at him with a hint of disgust, "Don't call me that, I'm not your lover."

He chuckled and I knew I said the wrong thing, "You could be."

I groaned and got up, wanting to get away from him, no matter what. I saw the opening of a cave and headed for it. I was surprised when he didn't follow me, or even say anything. I didn't look back either, as I settled myself into the small cave. It was warm, but since I was farther away from the fire, it grew increasingly cold. I regretted leaving of course. I bet he was warm with the fire and that coat. But all I had was a flimsy captain's coat, leather and no warmth at all. I groaned and wrapped my arms around me and tried my best to figure out a plan to leave.

The sound of snow crunching pulled me out of my thoughts. I already knew who it was, "Charlotte, it's cold, what are you doing?"

I was preparing to stand up and leave, but he blocked the cave. He had to duck down but he rested his hand on the top of the cave's entrance. It was small enough, even I had to duck, but Doflamingo was still tall. So I stayed seated, watching as he ducked even further and took a seat close to me, our knees touching and the feathers practically engulfing me.

I was shivering now, from the cold, and it took all I could not to make it noticeable. But, I failed, "You should have stayed by the fire, Charlotte." he was already brushing off the feather coat.

"What are you doing?" I was backing away but he stopped me, forcing me closer.

He didn't answer me, only wrapping his coat around me and resting his arm across my shoulders. He rested his head against mine and all I could do was sit there in silence, "I'm enjoying the moment."

He stared out at the fire and so did I, watching as the flames flickered against the wind.


End file.
